kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Devices used in KalyeSerye
Here are some of the known plot devices used in KalyeSerye. * Mobile Phones : In every episode (or most of them) of the Kalyeserye, there would always be a phonecall, either from the Triplet's relatives, antagonists, friends, or recently, Rihanna (the mayordoma). Lola Nidora's phone has a rather hilarious way off being unlocked for the eye must be scanned for the user to unlock it. Other phones are unlocked by means of shaking it a number of times, usually done as a dance routine. Fansign A fansign is used to for Yaya and Alden to communicate. StarBox An iced coffee owned by Duhrizz * Secret Diary of Lola Nidora : A diary of Lola Nidora contains her past relationships with Adolf Hitler, Albert Einstein and John F. Kennedy, as well as her family pictures and her sisters' pictures. It also contains the reason why she disapproves of Alden for Yaya Dub. As she was about to open it, the diary was stolen by the riding in tandem and it's currently in the hands of the unknown individual who frequently calls Lola Nidora. Its ransom is P50 million in order to retrieve the diary. Later the mystery caller calls Lola Nidora and informs her that he has raised the ransom money to P100 million. This Secret Diary has never been heard of after the AlDub's abduction saga and Lola Nidora's approval for the relationship of Alden and Yaya Dub. However, the Secret Diary issue finally resurfaces when it is shown that it is still in the hands of a mystery caller prior to the Tamang Panahon event. * Plywood/Victor Plywood : A plywood wall used by Lola Nidora to prevent Alden and Yaya Dub from meeting after breaking their promise during the end of the Wildcard round of Bulaga Pa More: Dabarkads Pa More. After the episode, the wall received hate from Aldub supporters for preventing the love team from meeting each other. The wall also appeared during the crisis of Yaya Dub's kidnapping with Alden sitting in one corner. The name of the plywood was named after Filipino kundiman singer Victor Wood. This said wall occasionally appears even after AlDub's abduction saga with the writings of Alden and Yaya Dub's messages on it and even Bae-by Baste's weird writings on it as well. * Scoreboard: Countdown to Tamang Panahon : A whiteboard scoreboard used by Lola Nidora to score Alden in the challenges she gave him. Alden had earned two points for finishing the two tasks: running from Broadway Centrum to the intersection of EDSA and Aurora Boulevard in 20 minutes (in which he finished it in 17 minutes), and getting the chili containers inside the Olympic-sized swimming pool at Amoranto Sports Complex in 5 minutes (in which he finished it under 4 minutes and 52 seconds). However, after Nidora disappoints Alden and Yaya Dub for breaking her critical condition (not to allow Yaya Dub see Alden at the Broadway after their Bulaga Pa More! performances), she decides to destroy it so that they would start all over again. * Long Table : A long table (around 3 to 4 meters long) in which Lola Nidora used in the first and most awaited date of Alden and Yaya Dub. It is Lola Nidora's idea to prevent Alden and Yaya Dub from touching each other because it's her condition to agree for the two to have a date. In the side of this long table, Lola Nidora's standee is placed there. * Blue Envelope : Lola Nidora's blue envelope with lock where inside is the picture of the De Explorer's "Bungalow" or Philippine Arena, venue of the "Tamang Panahon" event on October 24, 2015. * Alarm Clock : This is used by Yaya Dub to alarm her when it is the time for Lola Nidora take medicine. During the first date of Yaya Dub and Alden, this alarm clock suddenly rang off and the medicine was with Yaya Dub. Because of her love for Lola Nidora, she left her date. * Measuring Tape : During Alden's visit to the mansion of Lola Nidora to court Yaya Dub, Lola Nidora used this measuring tape to make sure that Alden and Yaya Dub are 1 foot apart and the two won't make contact with each other ("No touch!" rule). * Portable Ladder : A ladder carried by the Quandos whenever Lola Tinidora arrives. Lola Tinidora climbs the ladder while she and her Quandos are dancing to "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega.